


Solid Vision to Unite a Family

by hexdragonqueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Duel Spirits, Eventual Relationships, Family Dynamics, Fujiki Yuusaku & Duel Spirits, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Yusaku is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexdragonqueen/pseuds/hexdragonqueen
Summary: "Solid Vision is mostly used in duel, but it has been used in a coping mechanisms to give duelist a service monster to help in daily life. Yusaku Fujiki is one person who was able to get solid vision in his home. Even though he had it it was rarely used until he got his cyberse deck. It was then that he felt a connection to the monsters he now possessed. In no time at all Yusaku had made himself a family with the spirit of his deck."





	1. Meet the Family

Solid Vision is mostly used in duel, but it has been used in a coping mechanisms to give duelist a service monster to help in daily life. Yusaku Fujiki is one person who was able to get solid vision in his home. Even though he had it it was rarely used until he got his cyberse deck. It was then that he felt a connection to the monsters he now possessed. In no time at all Yusaku had made himself a family with the spirit of his deck. 

Yusaku was awoken from his sleep by the curtains being moved and the light hitting his face.  
"Its time to wake up darling." A bee looking woman said as she hovered over Yusaku.  
"Do is it really necessary for you to come in and great me Honeybot?" Yusaku askes  
Honeybot smiled at yusaku, they have had this routan of her coming in to get him up for months now and he still was not use to having a family that cared for him. "Backup Secretary is working on breakfast. Hope you like pancakes." Honeybot said as she went to the closets to get Yusaku school uniform for the day. 

Honeybot and Backup Secretary took on the roles of a mother figures for him. Honeybot was more intune with emotions and would often help encourage him to be more active in finding hobbies outside of revenge to help distress. Backup Secretary was more of a thinking. As honeybot would act first and think later, Backup liked to would think of a plan first. Some of is current strategies came from discussions yusaku had with her. She would also help Yusaku catch up on homework when he fell asleep in class. Both 9f them had decided that yusaku would be their son upon first meeting him. 

Two other spirits that had made up his family was Linkslayer and Scan doll. Linkslayer was like an older brother or father who tried to get him to go exercise and build up his muscles so he could protect himself outside of duels. He had try to do some hand to hand combat with Linkslayer but it did not go over well. Scan doll was the other spirit that had decided that yusaku was family taking the role of little sister. She would often act as a energetic little girl constantly wanting her big brother's attention and wanting to play with him.

Yusaku’s little family was not just made up of those four sprites, they had pets spirits. These were duel spirits that were more animal than person so they stayed around and acted like ,and enjoyed being, the families pets. These spirits were Link Spider, Draconnet, Digitron, Bitron, and Backlinker. They all acted like cats, dogs and even a bird. Needless to say yusaku was never alone in his house. Due to Yusaku having something called Link sense he was able to sense the network. His duel spirit family was also connected to the network so it was easy to set up chat room for his family to talk with him outside of his home as they could not physical follow him around. Yusaku also reprogrammed a Fit bit for his pets to be uploaded to it so he could take them on walks. 

When Yusaku came out of his room he almost tripped over a sleeping Backlinker that was in his doorway. Backlinker looked up to Yusaku with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Yusaku just smiles and his silly pet spirit and picks him up. Coming out to the kitchen there is a stack of pancakes waiting for him and a sleeping Linkslayer waiting at the table with Scan Doll drawing a pic with crayons next to him. She looks up and glows with happiness at seeing Yusaku.

“Big brother!” she yells and hops of the chair she was on. “look I drew a picture of mama, and mommy, and daddy, me and you. Do you like it.” Yusaku grabbed the paper she was holding to get a better look. It was indeed a picture of Backup Secretary, Honeybot, Linkslayer, her and himself. 

Yusaku smiled at the picture of his family. He was truly happy to have them, but was hesitant to share this with the outside world. “It's a great picture Scan Doll. Now how about we play a prank on Linkslayer by dropping Backlinker on him?” 

This was a happy life the Yusaku had wish he had when he was young but he can't changed the past, but he can still get revenge for it. Unknown to Yusaku his revenge plans would change a bit with the appearance of a certain AI that would appear in his life later that night.


	2. Season 1

The AI that the Knights and SOL had been hunting down was not what Yusaku had expected. The AI was way too annoying and seemed to have the inability to be quiet for more than a few minutes. Yusaku was not sure if he should even let the AI that he had decided to call Ai, not the most creative but that was why he let Scan Doll come up with names when they played games. Speaking of Scan Doll, Yusaku was unsure if he should even let the AI meet his family. Not even Kusanagi had meet his family, he may have been part of the reason he met his family in the first play, but Yusaku would prefer to keep his family to himself for as long as possible.

Yusaku Cyberse family was his safe place in a world that would pass him by without ever knowing the trauma he had to suffer though. He may have been happier with his family but the effect of the lost instant had on him was still there. There were nights he still had nightmares but they were more manageable with family around him to chase away the shadows of the past. It certainly helped that with the combination on the solid vision to make them look real and act real him his home but out in the world it would have been hard. That was where Yusaku was truly thankful for his Link sense. Being connected to the network gave him the ability to communicate with his cyberse family even when they were away from solid vision engines. He would often have a chat open on his tablet that his family would talk to him though. The chat was often filled with what Honeybot and Backup Secretary reminding him to pay attention in class, and motherly comment about how they were so proud of what he has accomplished, Linkslayer telling him to stand up for himself and take action in looking for new friends, and the endless chatter of a child known as Scan Doll in her retelling of the fun times she had with some other spirits she had found and started to play with. 

When it came time to return home with Ai, Yusaku had asked his family to stay hidden for a bit as bring this Ai into his home was not something he was happy about but is was needed to keep it safe. His family reluctantly agreed and Yusaku told them his was just a message away and he knew the if he needed them to be there they could appear to help. When they had gotten back to Yusakus apartment the were greeted by Roboppy. 

“Welcome home Master.” Roboppy said in a cheerful tone.

“Hello Roboppy. It will be just us tonight as we have a have a guest staying with us a while.” Yusaku greeted back. Ai had given a confused look at the wording that Yusaku had used. 

Yusaku had set Ai down on the kitchen table to get ready for dinner. Backup and Honeybot had both insisted that he learns how to cook something as he can’t live of of their cooking and hotdogs forever. With the help of Roboppy a small dinner was made in no time and Yusaku headed of to bed. Ai had taken the time to look look around the small apartment from his spot in the kitchen.

“Wow, this place is a dump,” Ai said looking around.

Roboppy jumped in, “That not nice to say. This is Master’s home and it is normally much more lively here.” Roboppy understood that she was not to tell their guests to much about her Master's family as that would undeniable link him to his online avatar Playmaker.

This was the start to a reuteen of Ai trying to get as much info as he could out of Roboppy about what truly happens in the house. Even after they had fought many battle together the only thing Ai was able to learn about the person he was based on was what he had learned when they were forced into a duel against Akira in the SOL tec memory bank. Yusaku had said that Akira knew nothing about him and that even though revenge had filled him, but his family was behind him all the way through thick and thin. This had confused Ai as all the time he had stayed hat Yusaku’s house he had not once seen anyone but Yusaku there. There was no photos around the house of any family and from what he had gather from Roboppy Yusaku lived at an orphanage before living in the apartment he was in now. So what family was he talking about? I was after that fight that Ai knew he needed answers from Yusaku himself.

Some time had past and they were sitting at Yusaku’s quiet apartment Ai popped out of the duel disk he was about to get his attention when Ai noticed that Yusaku was staring at some of his cards. After doing a quick scan of the deck he was able to identify what cards he was holding. Honeybot, Backup Secretary, Linkslayer, and Scan Doll. Ai could not place why Yusaku would be looking at these cards as they have not been used in battle lately. 

Yusaku on the other hand was thinking about how much his family has truly helped him. His family has showing him how to be happy in this time of need. They were getting closer to the Knights and feeling that the end would soon come. Maybe it was time to tell Ai about his family after all he had grown closer to him but there was still something off about their partnership. Like some deeper connection they shared. Before he could tell Ai, Yusaku wanted to talk to his family first. He knew they would be ok with him telling who ever he wanted but this would have been something that could possible change how his family worked. 

“Ai, I need you to spend the night with Kusanagi. There is something I need to take care of.” Yusaku said this was not uncommon for Yusaku to say from time to time. After all Yusaku needed some family time. After messaging Kusanagi Yusaku dropped of Ai at the van, questions forgotten. 

When Yusaku got home he was immediately taken into a hug by his two mother figures and little sister.   
“What’s wrong Sweety?” Honeybot asked

“It has to do with Ai.” Yusaku started “When this is all over I was planning on freeing him, but..”Yusaku trailed off

“But what? It must be something big if it has you questioning your plans.” Backup added.

“It’s just that it feel like Ai is meant to be by my side, like he’s apart of me. He may be annoying at at times, but he has helped me out so much in duels with storm access. Most of these duels I may have lost had it not been for the monsters that were summoned from the data storms.” Yusaku continued.

“It sound like big brother has a friend.” Scan Doll said, “And you want to introduce him to the family. I am so proud of you Big brother. You can make friends. Now all we need to do is get you a boyfriend and you will be all set” Scan Doll said in a teasing tone.

Linkslayer, who had been letting the girls hug Yusaku, came up rubbed the top of his head. “Now Scan, be nice to your brother he can make friends at his own pace and will find a boyfriend when the time is right.” 

“Why are you guys so certain I will find a someone? I may be Bi but I have no interest in finding a partner right now.” Yusaku said with a slight blush. It was something that his family did from time to time, tease him about finding a boyfriend or girlfriend. It seemed like to today they think he will find a boyfriend, other times it was a girlfriend, but Scan Doll said that he needed a knight in shining armor to come and save him from trouble. She would also say that he the would meet with him having a grand entrance that would sweep him off his feet. His knight would be someone that finally break the mask that her big brother had when he was with other people. Yusaku thought she was spending too much time with knight duel sprites and was worried that she might try to set him up on a date with one of them.   
The small talk that his family did was something he missed with having Ai around. Maybe Scan Doll was right and he did see the annoying AI as a friend, not that he would ever tell him that, Ai had enough of an ego problem he did not want him think that he had finally gotten past the great Playmaker’s hard exterior and had finally made friends with him, even though that is exactly what has happened.

“Now who would like some lunch, and no Yusaku we are not having hot dogs.” Backup said to try and get the attention off of Yusaku while still pick on him hin her own way.

 

The fights became more difficult and and there was little to no time to let Ai meet his family. The Tower of Hanoi nearly been completed had it not been for him as Playmaker and Ai the network would have been destroyed. But they had came out victorious after many long battle against Revolver and his knights. It was in one of these battles that Yusaku had learned that Ai was a ai that was made from the lost incident and based off of him. It suddenly made sense as to why he felt like Ai belonged at his side, Ai was a part of him after all. Yusaku had already decided that Ai was his friend and was not planning on abandoning his friend anytime soon.  
It was over now Yusaku finally felt at peace with his revenge completed. Feeling no need to keep his friend held hostage anymore he removed the code that keep him in the duel disk. Yusaku knew that there was a chance that I would not want to stay and would choose to return to his home where his friends lived. While it did hurt to see Ai go Yusaku knew it was the right thing to do. Yusaku did the same and returned home where he could be with his family and quietly morn the loss of a friend and hopefully start the rest of a peaceful life, who knows he may even find a partner.


End file.
